


Family Therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay has no-no thoughts, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Underage, Fucked Up Therapy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Scheming Tom, Sort of Underage, Tom is physically deaged, Transporter Malfunction, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe.”</p>
<p>Chakotay was ripped out of a light doze. “Hm’yeah?” he snorted.</p>
<p>“I’m horny.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Chakotay was wide awake. “You can’t be serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Therapy

“Chakotay?”

Chakotay swallowed, hard. His life was a cosmic joke, he was sure of that. His eyes roamed over the small form of his lover. Tom looked to be about ten years old and he barely reached Chakotay’s chest. “Spririts,” he muttered. “The doctor told me what happened, but…”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Tom grinned up at him. “According to the Doc, this particular transporter malfunction happened once before, on the Enterprise D. He knows how to return me to my usual irresistible self, but since it’s a lot of stress to the system, he wants to wait at least 24 hours before trying it.” He smirked. “Looks like you’re stuck with pint-sized me for a day, Chak.”

“Yeah.” Chakotay cleared his throat. “Do you have anything to wear except,” he gestured toward the uniform Tom had slung around his body like a toga, “this?”

Tom blinked up at him. “Why would I need any right now? It’s not like we’re going out or anything, right? Art least _I_ won’t. Don’t know what it is about this body, but I’m knackered. I’m going to bed.” He turned, taking a step toward the bedroom. When Chakotay didn’t immediately follow, he looked back. “You coming?”

The big man shook his head, studiously not meeting Tom’s eyes. “I, uh. I think I’m sleeping out here tonight. I think that’s more appropriate.”

Tom stared at him. “Appropriate?” he repeated. “Are you mad? Chakotay, it’s still me. NO way am I letting you sleep out here, just because our transporter decided to Freaky Friday me.”

Chakotay frowned, then decided to ignore the reference. “It wouldn’t be right, Tom,” he urged instead. 

Despite the fact that he had maintained all his memories and experiences, Tom was for all intents and purposes a child now, and it showed. The Tom in front of him _said_ all the right things, but his mannerisms were that of a typical ten-year-old and Chakotay just couldn’t take that risk.

“Come on, Ch’kotay,” his name was mangled as a sudden yawn nearly split Tom’s face. He rubbed a fist over his eyes and Chakotay’s heart clenched in his chest. “I haven’t slept alone for six months. I’m not gonna start now.”

There wasn’t much he could say to that, not without giving himself away. With a feeling of dread rising in him, Chakotay slowly nodded. “Alright,” he said, voice soft. “Get ready then. I’ll be in shortly.”

The smile Tom sent him was brilliant. 

Chakotay watched him skip - yes, skip - out of the room, and sat down heavily on the couch. Burying his face in his hands, he resisted the urge to make a run for it. The truth was, he didn’t trust himself with sleeping in one bed with Tom while he was like this. 

Tom had no idea. They had never really talked about it. It was only lately that Tom had even started dropping hints about the future, how he hoped that they’d start planning it together. A family, Tom hadn’t quite said, but Chakotay had heard it anyway. 

In a circumspect way, he had let Tom know then that he never wanted to have children. Tom had nodded, assuming that it had to do with Chakotay’s upbringing, and he had seemed to be a little bit relieved even. And that had been that.

Except that Chakotay had lied. It wasn’t that he didn’t want children. Quite the opposite – everything in him longed for the sort of stability that a family would provide. It was in his nature to want to continue on the family line, to make sure that their traditions were kept alive.

The truth – the one truth that he had never told anyone in his entire life for fear of discovery – was that he would never allow himself to have children in the house. Too great was his dark desire, the one that rose at night, when stark dreams circumvented his self-control. 

He’d been eighteen, the first time he had one of those dreams. Afterwards he’d woken, still trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm, his boxers slick with the evidence of his release. The shame had always come right at the heels of ecstasy. 

With a heavy heart, Chakotay finally got up to join his lover in bed. It was just one night, he told himself over and over. Just one night, and he’d be in the clear. 

 

\----**----

 

“Babe.”

Chakotay was ripped out of a light doze. “Hm’yeah?” he snorted.

“I’m horny.”

Suddenly, Chakotay was wide awake. “You can’t be serious.”

Small hands landed on his chest, unerringly finding his nipples and rubbing them through the thin cotton of his shirt. 

“I sure am.” There was definite amusement in Tom’s voice.

Chakotay held back a groan, clenching his eyes shut. There was no way this was happening. “Go back to sleep, Tom.”

“Or…” The gentle touches wandered lower, getting closer and closer to where heat had begun to pool in between Chakotay’s legs.

“Tom,” he gasped, blindly reaching out to stop his lover, “we can’t.”

“Why not? It’s not like I’m really a kid, y’know. And it doesn’t seem like you’re turned off by the idea.”

Chakotay opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. In the dim light of the room, Tom was a vision of debauchment. He was naked, his tiny form hovering over Chakotay as if ready to climb onboard. 

He let out a shaky breath and as if in a trance, he pulled back the blanket covering their bottom halves. There was only so much he could resist, and apparently, a de-aged Tom was not it. Maybe this was a gift from the spirits, he argued, even as he stroked a finger softly down Tom’s downy face. Maybe this was his one opportunity to get this dark and oh-so-wrong desire out of his system.

“Now we’re talking,” Tom grinned, the usual shark-eyed expression looking very wrong on his young face even as he arched into Chakotay’s touch like a cat. “I’m very sensitive like this,” he crooned, lying back beside him. “You’ll have to be gentle.”

Chakotay groaned. His hands trembled as he guided them over soft, unblemished skin. Tom was a slender kid, short for his age and with the sort of fine-boned build that hinted at the tall but lean and incredibly handsome man he would become. 

But right now, Tom was a beautiful, frail child. His hair was a few shades lighter than it would be, curling around huge deep-blue eyes. For some reason, Chakotay had never realized just how blue Tom’s eyes were until they stared back at him out of a small, pixie face.

“Chak.” Tom took his hand and guided it down. “Touch me here. Please,” he whispered, pulling his legs back effortlessly, almost far enough to put them behind his head. As an adult, Tom was limber, but this child seemed to be made of rubber. 

Chakotay groaned from deep in his chest. There it was, put on display for him like a child-lover’s buffet. The pink opening between tiny, perk globes seemed to wink at him as he studied it with a fevered gaze of pure longing. It looked unbelievably tight.

His hand trembled as he reached out toward it. “Beautiful,” he breathed, the pad of his index finger slowly tracing the puckered flesh. It was hairless and smooth, absolutely perfect. Above it lay a wonderfully well-proportioned penis – small, even as it rose up in excitement. 

Tom gasped as Chakotay touched it, gently, using only two fingers for fear of hurting him. “S’good,” he murmured, a hectic blush staining his slightly round cheeks. “Feels so good when you touch me, Chak…”

His own cock leaking in excitement, Chakotay rubbed and stroked the velvety hardness, reveling in Tom’s rising keens of pleasure. 

His lover’s sensuality was apparent even in this form. He writhed in pleasure, his lips open, soft and wet from where he’d licked them. Bending down, Chakotay captured them against his own, licking deep into Tom’s mouth. 

As they kissed, he climbed over Tom and pressed his aching cock into the soft flesh of Tom’s belly. He groaned into Tom’s mouth as he made contact, rocking back and forth against that wonderful smooth skin.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tom gasped out, “I want you to fuck me.”

Chakotay froze, pulling back from the pleasured haze he’d been caught in. “Tom…”

“Please,” Tom panted, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. 

Heat throbbed through his groin at the mere thought and despite his better judgment Chakotay found himself nodding. A moment later he had a tube of lube in his hand. As an adult, Tom more often then not was relaxed enough to take him without much prep, but Chakotay had no illusions about this particular body – Tom the child would need a lot of foreplay before they could even try penetration. 

He spent a long time fingering his lover open. Tom seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, though, as he hissed in delight at the gentle fingers Chakotay repeatedly pushed into him. Inside, Tom was even smoother now than he was used to and he could hardly wait to finally claim him fully. 

Chakotay groaned and lifted his fevered gaze up to his lover’s glowing face as he fucked him on one, then two, and finally even three thick fingers. Pain flickered over Tom’s expressive face as he began to scissor them, but he knew that it was necessary. His cock was very thick, if not overly long, and there was no way that he’d even get inside Tom’s small body otherwise.

Finally, though, he couldn’t wait anymore. Deeming Tom as ready as he could make him, Chakotay leaned down to press their mouths together. “I love you,” he murmured against plush lips and pulled back to get in position.

He was hunched over Tom, dwarfing the small form beneath his broad frame. Panting, Chakotay lined himself up, his wet tip pressing insistently against Tom’s entrance. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Tom breathed. He seemed a bit apprehensive, but determined nonetheless. Chakotay hesitated, but then Tom gave him a smoldering look and bucked up against him. “Go for it, babe.”

Chakotay moaned and pressed forward. For a moment, there was resistance, and then he slipped inside, heat and pressure enveloping his aching sex. Chakotay snarled and his hips jerked on instinct, driving him deeper. He went in too quick, he knew it immediately, even before Tom tensed underneath him and cried out sharply. 

Chakotay groaned. It was so tight, so perfect, the hot clench around him almost enough to drive him over the edge. “I’m sorry,” he gasped, trembling with the effort to keep still. 

Looking down was a huge mistake. Seeing himself - his burning, swollen flesh buried halfway in that small, pale body – almost undid him. A low growl was wrenched from his chest. It was everything he had never even dared to fantasize about, presented to him on a silver platter.

Tom’s face was a mask of pained effort. His tiny fists clutched at the bedspread, bunching up the thick fabric. He was whimpering softly, low sounds of hurt. “Uh, ow… uh. S-stop, please, Chak... hurts.”

Chakotay panted hard, fighting with everything he had against the urge to _move_. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Spirits, Tommy, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Just,” Tom forced the words out in between sobbing breaths, “gimme a moment, ‘kay?”

Sweat formed on Chakotay’s forehead as he gave his all to stay still. Nothing had ever felt like this: _hot, tight, clenching velvet_ , and he was slowly going insane, he needed to _move_ , oh, Spirits, please…

After several agonizing heartbeats, Tom began to relax. In increments, the pained grimace on his pixie face lessened and he relaxed the dear grip he had on the duvet. 

“Okay,” he finally breathed, “you can move now. Slowly, Chak.”

With a heart-wrenched groan of relief, Chakotay did. Moving back and forth in slow, unhurried thrusts, Chakotay panted out his lust with low moans. “Uh,” he uttered, low and almost pained, going deeper with every push. “So good. Feels, uh, amazing, baby.”

Tom gasped in time with him. “Yeah, Chak… yeah, s’good…”

For a while, they moved as if in a trance, detached from the sharp edges of desire, caught in a rhythm as old as time. And then Tom moved slightly and it changed the angle of Chakotay’s thrusts. 

“Ungh!” Tom squealed in delight as that special bundle of nerves inside him was prodded and in reaction he clenched down hard. 

Chakotay bellowed in delight, and the next thing he knew, he was pounding his small lover into the mattress, fucking him with all that he had, hips working in a devastating rhythm of _more, more, more_.

Tom took it like he was meant to. As an adult, he was an incredibly sensual being, and as he gave fully into their joining now, he rose above the constrictions of the immature body he was trapped in and commanded pleasure from it. Underneath Chakotay’s heaving body, he grew hard.

Chakotay glanced down. That small hand, wrapped around a stiff, little cock… The sight drove him about out of his head. And then Tom gave a breathy moan, his tiny fingers speeding up to match the rhythm of Chakotay’s thrusts and he knew that Tom was close. Teetering on the very edge himself, he forced himself to hold back and watch.

The moment Tom came would be forever etched in his memory as the single most erotic moment of his life. With a high keen, Tom opened his eyes wide and with unseeing eyes he convulsed.

His body clenched and rippled around Chakotay’s aching sex, that tiny cock jumping in dry bliss. The realization that like this, Tom was too young to even produce any come was the thing that shattered Chakotay’s self-control.

Burning pleasure, white hot and searing, uncoiled from his gut and raged down his spine and belly. He came hard, roaring out in bliss and thrusting deep as his cock erupted in a series of sharp pulses. Bright lights flared behind his eyelids and he couldn’t refrain from shoving deep, his instincts telling him to mark his lover, claim him, inside and out.

As the paroxysms faded, Chakotay lay sated and spent, half-sprawled across Tom’s small body, panting hard. He was only given a few moments to cherish the moment.

“Hngh,” Tom grunted, sounding adorable as he tried to be gruff. “G’off me, Chak. Y’re squishing me.”

“Sorry.” He rolled to the side. Grinning at the ceiling, he enjoyed the sweet aftershocks of orgasms as they throbbed through him. Amazingly, he felt no guilt, no shame about what had just happened. 

By living it, it was as if he had been cleansed from the hovering nightmare of his dark desire. “Spirits, I love you”, he panted, giddy with relief, and blindly he reached over to pull Tom into his side, curling around the tiny body of his lover with infinite care. He buried his nose into sweet-smelling blonde hair and pressed a soft kiss to Tom’s throat. “Love you.”

Totally relaxed and in peace with himself for the first time in over two decades, Chakotay fell asleep.

 

\----**----

 

Later that night, Tom Paris sat in front of a tiny view-screen. He was naked from the waist down, but almost drowned in a shirt that was large even on his adult-sized body. One of his hands lay over his lower body, cradling it.

“Did it work?” A quiet voice asked.

“I think so,” Tom murmured, throwing a quick glance to the bedroom where Chakotay enjoyed the deep sleep of the well-fucked. “He seemed okay, afterwards.” He hesitated. “I’m just not sure he got it out of his system yet. And I need him to be okay with being around children very soon, you know that.”

“There’s only so many transporter accidents we can fake, Mr. Paris.”

Tom grimaced. “I know, Doc. But brilliant as you are, I’m sure you’ll think of something. After all,” Tom added as he reached to close off the connection, “it’s your fault that I got pregnant in the first place.”


End file.
